SonicX, Darkness of the Past
by KawaiiSonikku3336
Summary: Amy’s past is revealed as she uncovers the truth of her long lost unknown past. But it not only effects her and her friends, but everyone on Little Planet especially her Sonikku. A new enemy’s goal corrupts Little Planet. Can Sonic save Little Planet and


_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and Crew. Though I wish I did own Sonic so I can give him his badly needed character development But I do own Thilia and any other character that appears in this fanfic that is not in any official Sonic story._

_Summary of the story: (Sonic X based) Amy's past is revealed as she uncovers the truth of her long lost unknown past. But it not only effects her and her friends, but everyone on Little Planet especially her Sonikku. A new enemy's goal corrupts Little Planet. Can Sonic save Little Planet and Amy Rose once again? (Subplot: SonAmy story)_

_Author's comments: OK this story takes place in the Sonic X storyline after episode 78 which means this story will contain some spoilers of season two of Sonic X (YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED). Chris will not be in this story, though he will be mentioned. If you seen episode 78 then you know why Chris is not in this story. Also on another note, since this story mainly will take place on Little Planet I have taken names from the game Sonic CD since Little Planet has yet to appear and be mentioned on Sonic X. Ok now the story begins _

_(Little Planet)_

"Get him! I don't care if it takes all night he will pay dearly for his sins." Heard the well-hidden Hedgehog. Hundreds of soldiers were searching through the deepest parts of the forest as they had their sword ready at hand as the sky was being replaced by darkness. The young turquoise hedgehog brushed his long spiky bangs to the side and looked from the deep hole he was in to see men swooshing through leafs moving their way deeper into the forest. They were looking for him and were ready to put him at his final rest. He continued looking up, looking for an opportunity to escape from the hole. He couldn't risk being found especially since he couldn't take out his sword and use it because his hands were full carrying something or rather someone. The hedgehog was carrying a small basket with both hands as his sword remained on his back.

"Ahchoo!" came from the basket. The Hedgehog looked down at the basket with an alarming look and then looked up from the hole to see if any of the soldiers heard it.

"Did you hear that," said one of the men to another while pulling out his sword.

"Yeah, I think it's coming from over there," the other soldier said pointing to where the hole was.

The hedgehog's mind was at full speed now thinking of how he was going to get pass those guys as the soldiers slowly walk towards the hole with swords in their hand. He couldn't pull out his sword, not if he had her in his hands, plus she could get put at risk. He did what he thought was best. He ran out of the cave full force and knocked both soldiers down before they had time to react. Other men around that area saw.

"There he is!", one of them shouted.

The Hedgehog ran for his and her life. He could not go on living if anything happened to her. He couldn't believe this was happening to him being chased for a crime he didn't commit. He ran through the woods jumping branches as the soldiers followed behind. He soon saw a cave up ahead and ran towards it. As soon as he got in the cave, He desperately looked around searching for a potential safe place to hide. He heard the men coming closer to the cave. He was running out of time so he quickly hid behind rocks within the darkest part of the cave.

"He's in here hiding men, I can smell his foul scent.", one of the men said in disgust. "Be careful, he is armed."

The men looked around the cave as the Hedgehog prayed the baby would not make any more noise that would put them in danger once more. They kept searching, but had no luck, as they got deeper into the cave. The deeper they went, the darker the cave became.

" Sir, I don't think he's in here.", one of men said looking at his commander "The cave is too dark and full of sharp rocks. We can't see anything, why would he hide here." The commander thought for a moment

"Very well men, we are wasting time here while he could be running even farther from us. Lets go!"

As the Soldiers head out of the cave the hedgehog relaxed himself on a rock and breath in a deep sign of relief. He looked down at the basket as the baby hedgehog looked up at him.

"You know you almost got us killed back there.", he said to her seriously like she knew what he was saying.

She stared at him for a while and then giggled. This made him smile she was just too innocent and cute to be mad at, plus he knew she knew no better. His smile quickly turned to sadness, thinking of what terrible things that had happened today that led him to where he was now. Tears started to form in his eyes, but he shook them away. He had to be strong for her sake. He looked around once more to see if he could get out of this cave without using the entrance he came from because no doubt they will have guards waiting just in case he was in the cave. He looked around for a few minutes and spotted a large hole. The hole look like it led somewhere. Without any second thoughts, he grabbed the basket and walked through the hole.

It led him on the other side of the cave where there was a small river. He looked around to see if he saw or heard anyone, but no one was here besides the baby and himself. Feeling like he was able to relax, he put the basket down and kneeled in front of the flowing water. He scooped the water with his hands and drank from it and repeated the same thing a few times. He then threw himself on the grassy ground in exhaustion as he breath heavily. He closed his eyes taking a short break before going on the run again.

"Hmm I thought I would found you here."

The hedgehog's eyes shot open in alarmed and immediately stood up to only find another male hedgehog glaring at him. Only this hedgehog was much older looking and had a dark sinister look to him and his whole body was covered in gray fur. The hedgehog was too familiar with this gray hedgehog, he became enraged.

" I know this forest like the back of my hand," he said giving a smirk.

"YOU! This all your goddamn fault. I know you killed them you sick son of a bitch. YOU KILLED HER!" The young Hedgehog yelled almost to the brink of tears.

" I had to do it. I was promise something and I intend on getting it. They did break their promise to me, but she broke my heart.", he said glaring at him.

The turquoise hedgehog couldn't hear anymore. His whole body was in enraged. He wanted to rip him apart. He pulled out his sword running at full speed towards the gray hedgehog. He was about to strike him, but the gray hedgehog had a sword of his own, pressing his sword against the young hedgehog's.

Their faces faced each other so close that their lips could of touched. They stared into each other eyes, full of hate as they continued pressing the sword against each other's.

" I loved her and I swear you will pay for her death, even if it's from beyond the grave. I'm going to make sure you see the TIDES OF HELL!", yelled the young hedgehog with tears now streaming down his face as he turn to break his sword free from his. They battled it out. Swords flying left and right without making contact to flesh as they also use their swords as a shield. They finally broke apart. Just as the young hedgehog was about to strike. The gray hedgehog threw his sword, but it wasn't towards the other hedgehog. The young Hedgehog eyes widen as he notice whom the sword was going to pierce into. None other then the pink baby hedgehog in the basket. Without thinking the turquoise hedgehog ran and covered the basket as a blockage. His eyes widen in pain when the sword finally reached his flesh from his back going through his stomach. He screamed out in pain, which cause the baby to become upset and begin to cry. Still screaming at his loudest, he fell over next to the basket wincing as he tried to pull the sword out of his gut. The gray hedgehog just laughed over shadowing what he thought was a pitiful sight

" I wanted her to get stabbed, not you, she more of a threat to my plans then you are," he said looking at the young hedgehog while pulling out a dagger.

"She's a baby, what can she possibly do to you.", trying to produce a yell but only came out as a whisper from the pain stricken hedgehog. A It's not what she can do now, it's what she can do later. With her being alive I can't control the orbs powers. You only obtained this power because of that women's love for you, and your love for her. But you're not a decedent and that girl is which makes her more powerful than you. Either way you both must die." He raised the dagger into the air ready to make his move on the crying baby.

Seeing what he was about to do, the hedgehog with all the strength he still had in him managed to pull the sword out of him. Still laying on the floor, with the sharp blade full of blood he struck the gray hedgehog in his eye before he could bring down his dagger. The old hedgehog dropped the dagger and grabbed his eye screaming in agony. Painfully as fast as he could he sat up from the ground, grabbed the dagger and stabbed him in the leg bringing the gray hedgehog to the ground. He let go of the dagger, as it still remained stuck in the gray hedgehogs fleshy leg. Still in pain slowly the young hedgehog managed to stand up. He just bought sometime for himself to get the baby far away from here as possible. He grabbed the basket, as the old hedgehog remained on the floor unable to move. He carried the basket walking weakly away from the scene down long side the river. He felt his life slipping away from him as he was losing large amounts of blood as he forced his damaged body to keep walking. He was about 5 feet away until his body couldn't take anymore. He collapsed, dropping the basket in the process. It was at this time he realized he met his fate. The baby started to cry again due to the impact of the drop. He too began to get tearful knowing full well this was the last time he was going to see her or anybody for that matter.

"Goodbye my little Princess," he said softly. With the little strength he had left he pushed the basket into the flowing water. The basket started to drift away with the water. He watched tearfully as the basket moved farther away from his sight, praying that someone would find her and raise her to the strong girl she can be.

The basket was finally out of his sight and he finally closed his eyes and accepted his final rest.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_12 years later_

" Man its just too hot today.", a certain blue hedgehog said while running along the sandy beach while wiping sweat off his forehead. He slowly stopped running, he had to stop because the heat was overheating his body making him sweat all over, making his fur damp and making him ten times tired then he usually is from his daily runs. He needed somewhere to cool off. He glared towards the ocean, dropped his shoulders, looked up at the sky and signed boredly. It was hot days like these he wish he knew how to swim. Sonic started walking on the sand while looking for shade so could he relax and escape some of the heat.

It has only been a month since he and his friends got back from space after fighting Dark Oak. Still walking, he stared thinking how cool it was in space and why did they have to come back to their planet during its summer months. Thanks to this heat, he couldn't travel anywhere too far from where his friends lived. He figured he probably pass out of heat stroke before even making it to the next town. He was bored and he felt annoyed when he was bored. Now frustrated, he finally found a few palm trees. He walked up to the first palm tree and lazily threw himself to the ground and leaned back on its trunk. It didn't make a huge difference because it was still hot to him, but at least he felt a little cooler. He made himself comfortable preparing to take a nap. He closed his eyes trying to let the sand man do his thing. He was fading into dreamland

"SONIKKU!"

Sonic's eyes shot open as his heart skipped a beat. He sat up looking alarmed thinking someone was crying out for him to help him or her. He looked around and then finally noticed who yelled out his name. He just rolled his eyes as he saw the girl he was too familiar with running towards him as fast as she could waving her right arm. The pink hedgehog had a cheerful smile as she always got when she set her eyes on her Sonikku.

She hadn't seen him since they came back from space a month ago. She was surprised that's he was still in town. Knowing Sonic, he would have left town already. She finally reached him as he leaned back on his palm tree again, looking up at her surprised that she didn't give him her usually bear hugs of love.

"I'm so glad your still here, I would have thought you would have been out of town by now and end up not seeing you for months.", Amy said smiling at him.

"Your right, but the days have been too hot to even travel. I don't want to risk getting a heat stroke during one of my runs, so I'm waiting till it cools down.", he said closing his eyes bringing him back to his irritated state he had before about not traveling

Amy didn't notice the annoyance in his face, as she was too excited. Him being here to her was the door of opportunity. It gave her more of a chance to spend time with him without anything interrupting them. Every time they had plans to spend some time alone, something always ruined it in some way, it seemed like a nasty habit she couldn't get rid of. With Eggman being out of the picture for now, and Sonic still here in town, this was a perfect time to spend sometime with him since it made it very unlikely that they would be interrupted.

"I know your bored since you can't travel right now and I'm bored too SO I was wondering." Amy looked away from him before she continued as he opened one eye to look at her. He knew Amy too well; he knew where this was going.

" If we could hang out together today and do something fun.", finishing her sentence she looked back at him shyly, almost in a pleading way. He smirked; it was rare for Amy to act shyly around him almost too rare none the less the look was sort of cute to him. Matter of fact, things between them have slowly, but surely were changing between them from the time they were in Chris's world till now. They were becoming closer; a closeness that was going beyond friendship and Sonic knew it. It didn't bother him that he had developed feelings for her, but it did concern him how deep the relationship could become eventually. He really wasn't ready for any type of serious relationship right now, especially when he considers this to be the prime of his life with all the freedom he had. He had full control of this 'growing friendship' as he sometimes hinted his interest towards her, yet remained his distance as well. As much as Amy wanted to get into a relationship with him as fast as she could, for once Sonic wanted things to go slow. Sonic knew eventually in the future their relationship would reach new heights, but he just didn't want it to come so soon.

" Maybe some other time Amy." he said waving his hand carelessly in the air.

A face of disappointment and anger took over Amy's face. "Why not! Your not doing anything and neither am I, we are both bored."

"It's just too ho.", before he could finish, Amy cut him off. A Have you forgotten? You know you owe me a date right?" Sonic looked at her curiously thinking what she was talking about. Amy put her hands on her hips and pouted

"You don't remember do you? Back at Chris's world you finally asked me out on a date. You promised me a date!" Finally like a light bulb Sonic knew what she was taking about. She kneeled down to face him.

"You forgot all about me that day breaking your promise to me.", she looked at him in anger remembering how sad she felt when he stood her up and then not make up for it. Sonic felt offended by the comment, it insulted his character, now he too was angered, he never broke a promise to anyone and if he did break a promise it was because it was out of his hands. He never intentionally let anyone down. Especially if he was the one who made the date in the first place. He looked at her bit angrily.

"I did not forget about you. I intended on going on that date with you but something." Sonic didn't get to finish as a huge plane flew right past their heads. Amy, being scared out of her wits from the sudden noise, jumped on Sonic and clinged on to him as she usually did when she became frighten. Sonic looked up and noticed the plane circling around where they were. Suspiciously, Sonic stood up from the tree pulling Amy up with him and continued to look at the plane preparing himself for what ever might happen as he saw the plane make a rough landing not to far from where he and Amy were standing.

Glaring at the plane, Sonic started to walk towards it while Amy followed close behind him. As soon as Sonic made it two feet from the plane. The aircraft suddenly open its cockpit. As it opened it let out some foggy type of gas. Even though Sonic and Amy couldn't see clearly into the fog they noticed three figures emerging from the fog. One small child like figure was in between two tall figures. In a few minutes their appearance became quite known. The small child like figure was in fact a short child looking fox girl. She had straight long orange hair that was slightly darker then her fur and at the end of her hair were blue tips like Sonic's color. To match her blue tipped hair, she wore a blue baggy shirt that had long sleeves with a matching short skirt, headband and boots. The other two figures where lions dressed in military uniforms. They had rather a cold look on their faces unlike the cheerful looking fox. One of the lions approached Sonic and Amy, pulling out what seemed like a note pad.

"Excuse me young lady, but do you happen to be Miss Amy Rose, a former resident of Little Planet.", the lion said trying to sound polite but failed. Amy stepped up to be in front of Sonic. Sonic looked questionly at the lion.

"Yes?", Amy said while raising an eyebrow

"It really is YOU!", shouted the fox as she ran to Amy and jumped on her to give her a tight hug. Amy hugged back despite not knowing who this was " I missed you Amy.", the fox then added. Sonic chuckled to himself at the sight noticing Amy's uncomfortable face thinking to himself she was finally getting a taste of her own medicine. The fox pulled back still having grip on Amy's shoulders to look at Amy's face better. The small fox pouted at noticing Amy giving her a weird "I think she's crazy." look.

"You don't remember me do you?" , the fox said letting Amy go making Amy feel bad that she didn't know who she was. "Who is the forgetful one now.", Sonic said as he laughed making Amy glare at him. The fox girl grabbed her hair making two pigtails with her hands. This made Amy's brain click realizing just who this girl was. "Do you remember me now?"

"Thilia? Wow you changed." Amy Said "You Changed!", Thilia quickly added pointing to Amy's feet and raising her finger to point to Amy's chest suggesting Amy's developing teenage body. Amy slightly blushed in embarrassment. Thilia then looked past Amy and noticed a blue hedgehog standing not to far behind Amy. He seemed impatiently waiting for something, perhaps a proper introduction? Amy noticed Thilia's glance at Sonic and it reminded her that she didn't introduce them.

" Sonic, this is Thilia Mccloud, my best friend from Little Planet, we use to live together before I moved here, and Tye this is my 'very special friend' Sonic.", Amy said. Sonic putting his trademark smile extended his hand to the small fox. Just as she was about to grab it, one of the lions stepped in front of Sonic to face Thilia and Amy.

"I hate to interrupted this happy reunion, but there is business to be taken care of first.", the lion said rather annoyed with this situation, but calmly continued on.

" Little Planet is under new government with new sets of rules. Unlike this planet, Planetarians under the age of 12 can no longer live alone; they need a guardian to take care of them. Genesis was the original guardian of Thilia, but due to our war on our planet, Genesis is no longer able to take care of Thilia and now has pass guardianship to you Miss Rose." The lion then pulled out an official letter out of his uniform pocket and handed it to Amy.

"If you don't sign this Miss Rose, Miss Mccloud will be put into the Little Planet's foster care system."

Amy couldn't bear the thought of her old best buddy being put in a place like that so naturally, she signed the papers without questions and handed it back to the lion.

"Thank you Miss Rose, have a nice day.", both lions said as they bowed. They headed back to their aircraft and at the speed of light their aircraft took off vanishing into the darkening blue sky leaving only smoke behind. After watching the aircraft leave, Sonic and Amy turned to face Thilia who face had changed from a happy one to a disturbed one.

"New government? What's going on in Little Planet?", Amy asked questionably looking at Thilia. A look of anger took over Thilia's face turning to face Sonic and Amy.

"We have a new King on Little Planet Amy, named King Kuro." Thilia explained to Amy

" A KING? Little Planet hasn't had a King in like 12 years. After the original King Rui and his family were murdered we got a new form of government, the Republic of Freedom. What happened to that government?", Amy asked in a bit of shocked of the news. Sonic face took on a more serious gesture as he stopped tapping his foot on the ground and suddenly became interested in Amy and Thilia's conversation.

"The Republic of Freedom is destroyed. King Kuro over threw the Republic of Freedom with his Army and killed the five main leaders of the Republic. King Kuro has control of Little Planet now and our homeland couldn't be in any worse shape. People are losing their homes, their money and even their lives. His army is rampaging through many villages and cities on Little Planet in search of the five Mystical Orbs that created the famous Time Stones. With the Mystical Orbs he plans to not just control Little Planet but many other worlds too." Thilia began to look at the floor as her eyes began to become teary, remembering all the people suffering in her home planet. Sonic walked up to get in front of Thilia as she continued to look at the sandy floor.

" No one is doing anything about it?", he seriously asked her. Looking back up casting her attention to him to continue to explain.

"Some people are trying to overthrow him, but all attempts have failed. There is even a rebellion that is fighting against his army, but is losing many people thus they are losing the battle. Genesis joined the rebellion, which is why she gave up guardianship", Thilia said getting an annoyed look.

"She said it would be TOO dangerous for me to join the rebellion.", Thilia said mockingly irritating herself. As Thilia continued to complain to herself, Sonic turned to Amy. A Who the heck is Genesis?", he asked Amy, raising one of his eyebrows. A She's another friend of mines back on Little Planet. Genesis is a girl hedgehog who me and Tye use to live with when we were younger and had a caretaker." Amy explained to him. Sonic blinked at her thinking back after all these years he's known Amy, and still knew nothing about her past not even a little bit till now. To him she just appeared out of nowhere as the girl who followed him around convincing him for a date. It never occurred to him that she had a whole different lifestyle before they met. Amy never talked about her past either, but then again he barely gave her the time of day so that she could talk about it. It sort of made him feel bad thinking about it. He broke out of thought as Thilia was still complaining, but to Amy this time.

"That's so stupid of her. I could have been a great help to the rebellion. Genesis and me are basically equal in strength.", she said to Amy hinting annoyance in her voice. "Plus, unlike her I have powers.", Thilia added cockily with her hands on her hips while shaking her head from side to side. Sonic smiled at her.

"Well don't worry Thilia, I'm sure you'll be a great help to us to try and defeat King what's his face and get things back to normal." Sonic said as he did his famous smirk. Both Amy and Thilia looked at Sonic both shocked by his comment. "Are you serious?", Thilia asked getting excited that she can finally help out and put her skills to good use. Amy was excited too as she clapped her hands together as she looked at Sonic dreamingly. "Going on another exciting adventure are we?", Amy said smiling flirtatiously at him knowing going on an adventure means spending more time with Sonic and fighting along side him. Sonic rolled his eyes as he grabbed Thilia and Amy by the arm. Without anyone saying another word, Sonic sped off with Thilia and Amy headed towards Tails' house.

------------------------------------------------------------

At Tails' workshop, Tails and Cream were painting the Tornado in a bright red color in his garage. Tails felt like he needed some change around his workshop and Cream just happen to stop by as she often did, just to see how he was doing. Ever since Cosmo's death, Cream and Amy have made it their job to stop by Tails house to check on the heartbroken fox. Tails insisted to them that he was ok and that he was over it, but that was just bending the truth a bit. In fact Tails wasn't really completely over it as he at times did begin to miss Cosmo from time to time. When he had moments like that, he threw himself back to his work to keep his mind off things. In some odd way, tinkering in his workshop did help him as he no longer cried when thinking about Cosmo like he did a few weeks ago, which was proof to him that his heart was healing. None the less Tails did appreciate Cream and Amy's efforts to help support him when he was in time of need.

"Tails, why are you changing the color of the Tornado? You didn't think it was pretty anymore?", Cream asked. "It's not that. I just wanted some change that's all, because having things the same all the time gets boring don't you think?" Tails said smiling at her. Cream just nodded in agreement, and they continued to paint while Cheese took a nap on Tails' work chair.

A few minutes later, their painting was soon interrupted with someone at the door. Instead of knocking on the door they repeatedly banged it making their anger known. The banging frightened Cream and it woke up Cheese. Tails being a bit annoyed by the banging this person was making, he ran to the door to open it so the banging could stop. Tails figured it was Sonic just being impatient like always.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Geez!", Tails said as he grabbed the doorknob about to tell Sonic something about his rude banging. He opened the door to find in his surprise that it wasn't Sonic but rather a distraught Knuckles. Knuckles stood there with one hand on his hip glaring at Tails.

"We need to talk, can I come in?" Knuckles spat out in a serious tone. Tails gestured him to come in. As Knuckles walked inside he noticed Cream and gestured a waving hi.

"So what's up Knuckles? What do you want to talk about?" Tails asked sitting on one of his unfinished machines. Knuckles started twitching obviously about to explode from all his built up anger. Cream noticed this "What's wrong Knuckles-san? Why are you so upset?' , asked a concerned Cream, walking up to get a bit closer to him.

"Just when I finally get the Master Emerald back together, after it was shattered in our last adventure it gets stolen right in front of my eyes!", Knuckles said raising his voice in anger, not trying to hide it. Knuckles anger got Cream a bit scared of him. Tails wasn't shocked to this news because this wasn't the first time this has happened.

"Just calm down. Maybe I can help you. What happened?", Tails attempting to calm Knuckles down which didn't work.

"That's the reason I came here!" Knuckles crossed his arms as he prepared to tell his story. "It all started late last night."

_(Flashback)--------------------_

_Knuckles is lying down at the Master Emerald alter, his arms behind his head looking bored and sleepy. He's trying to fight sleep as his eyes begin to drop down. Eventually Knuckles can't fight to stay up any longer and falls to sleep._

_Few minutes later.._

_BROOOM the sound of an engine turns on. Abruptly, Knuckles wakes up to find the Master Emerald that was just next to minutes ago was gone. Looking up, Knuckles sees a black and red aircraft with the letters K19th in gray paint taking off with the Master Emerald attached to it. Knuckles became furious._

"_What the Hell! HEY THAT BELONGS TO ME!" Knuckles screamed as he jumped high enough and grab a hold of the aircraft. Still furious, Knuckles tries to let the Master Emerald lose from its ropes by ripping them. Two people dressed in all black with their faces covered notice Knuckles attempts from the cockpit._

"_That echidna is on our ship, what should we do?" The pilot heard his friend snicker at his concerned comment. "Don't worry about it man, this will fix our little pest problem.", Said the black thief in the passenger seat as he pressed a button near the pilot's controllers. The whole plane lit up, putting a force field around the aircraft. In the process it electrocuted Knuckles. Electricity flowed throughout Knuckles body causing his fur to stand up, including his dreadlocks. Knuckles screamed in pain as he felt as if he was being cooked in a deep fryer with him burning at every part of his body. He couldn't feel his body anymore and his vision was now blurry. Due to this, the electro filed echidna lost his balance and fell off the flying plane. He yelped as he landed back first on the alters rocky stairs and began to roll down them. When he finally reached the bottom of the stairs, he hit his head on a rock causing him to go unconscious._

_(End of Flashback)_

" I woke up this morning with a headache.", Knuckles then winced as he arched his back in a slight of pain. "And my back in pain" , he added. Cream went up to Knuckles and started to rub his back with Aquqaphor, that she had in her pocket. Her mom gave it to her just in case she got hurt anywhere. " Who would do such a thing?", Cream asked as Cheese nodded I agreement. Knuckles pounded his left fist into his right hand. " I don't know what purpose they stole the Master Emerald for, but if I find out who did." Knuckles then started cracking his knuckles. " They are going to be in tremendous trouble.", Knuckles added as he focuses to continue to crack his knuckles. He then stopped, remembering what he came here for.

"Tails, I know you have a lot of super gadgets around here, is there anyway you can find out where the Master Emerald is located. I usually can sense it if it's somewhere near by ,but I don't sense at all."

"Why don't you find Eggman Knuckle-san? He probably has your emerald." Cream suggested as she finished rubbing Knuckles back. His back feeling a bit better he stood up then turned around to face Cream.

"I thought about that. Even though this wouldn't be his first attempt to steal the Master Emerald, I have a feeling it wasn't him this time. The aircraft itself didn't even look like any of his machines."

"I think Knuckles is right.", Tails quickly commented as Cream and Knuckles turned to face him as Tails walked up to Knuckles. "Eggman's robots are the E-series. He's always naming them E-101 or E-162. Using the letter E to represent himself. I never had seen Eggman use a robot that was not named E-something." Tails said as he started to rub his chin as he often did when he went into deep thought. "The way Knuckles described this plane does not sound like one of Eggman's." Before anyone could continue the conversation, Tails, Cream and Knuckles heard Tails' front door violently burst open causing Cream and Cheese to jump.

"Hey Tails! Are you home!" Tails, Cream and Cheese calmed down after hearing the familiar voice coming from up stairs. "Yeah Sonic!", I'm down here in the garage.", Tails shouted back. In a matter of a few seconds, Sonic came down to the garage where he was followed by Amy and Thilia where they met Tails, Cream, Cheese and Knuckles who were curiously looking at the fox girl behind Amy. " Pack your bags and get the Tornado ready Tails, we're going to Little Planet." , said a rather cheerful Sonic as he had his hands on his hips excited that he was not going to be bored any longer and finally travel somewhere. "What for?", Tails replied. "Just do it Tails! We have to go. According to my Friend Thilia here, my original home, Little Planet is in a deep war with a evil dictator ruling it killing off many citizens. Not only does he wants to rule Little Planet, but other planets too with the power of the Mystical Orbs.", Amy answered.

"Mystical Orbs?", Tails curiously asked while scratching his head. Thilia walked up to Tails. "The Mystical Orbs are five orbs that contain the power of the five important elements of a Planet. Each Orb contains powers of one of the five elements, fire, water, wind, earth and thunder. Myth says when the five orbs are combined it gives the person control of all the elements, almost god like powers. These orbs powers created the famous Time Stones that gives one power to go back or forth in time. But unlike the Time Stones, not just anybody can control the orbs only certain people.", Thilia explained.

"Then who can control the orbs then?" Asked Tails. Thilia face looked up as she was thinking. "To be honest I'm not really sure what certain people can control the power of the orbs because that's all I heard about the Orbs. All I know is that our ruler King Kuro insists he is one of these chosen people, which is why he's looking for the orbs that have been lost and scattered around Little Planet. No one has seen the Orbs in over 12 years."

"The past is the past.", Sonic said shrugging with his eyes closed. A Even if this King really isn't the chosen one, we can't let him continue what he is doing to those people. We have to take him down.", Sonic added as his voice took a more serious tone. Tails, now convinced to go to Little Planet smiled at Thilia "Well in that case count me in to help out." Tails extend his hand to Thilia as she willingly took it and shook it. "My name is Tails.", Cream walked up to Thilia as she let go of Tails' hand. "And I'm Cream, and this is my friend Cheese, we are both pleased to meet you.", Cheese immediately hugged Thilia making her and Cream laugh. "I am Thilia Mccloud Amy's best friend from Little Planet." "I'm Knuckles the one can't go on this little adventure.", Knuckles said sarcastically as walked passed Cream, Tails and Thilia, obviously about to leave. "I have more important business to take care of." Knuckles added while raising his left hand as a gesture for a good bye. "Don't be such a party popper Knuckles, what can be more important then helping out others?", said a mocking Sonic. Knuckles turned to face him, and glared at him as Sonic kept smiling at him. Sonic really knew how to push Knuckles' buttons it was that which made Sonic sometimes intolerably annoying to him. "Well it's really none of your business, but if you must know the Master Emerald was stolen yet again and I have no clue who toke it this time. All I know who ever stole it has a plane with the letter K19th on it." Just when Knuckles was about to turn to attempt to leave again Thilia spoke up.

"Was the aircraft black and red and K19th was in a gray paint?" Knuckles quickly turned around looking at Thilia edger to know more. "Yes, how did you know that?" "Then I know exactly who stole what you're looking for. K19th stands for King the 19th. King Kuro is the 19th King to rule Little Planet. Only his soldiers use those planes." "Are you saying the Master Emerald might be at Little Planet? Why would your King want with it?", Knuckles said in anger raising his voice, which shocked Thilia a bit. " Whoa calm down, I'm not the one who stole it, I'm trying to help you out, but chances are it is at Little Planet for what reason he stole it? I don't know." Sonic smirked at Knuckles leaning on a wall as he said " So what were you saying about not going Knuckles?", Knuckles growled at him. "I'm really not in the mood for your smartass comments Sonic.", Tails ignoring them and started to think how they were going to get to Little Planet.

"Well, I would take the Typhoon, but it's still beat up from the last adventure. I guess we have to take the mini space ship I call the 'Breeze' , the Typhoon's little sister ship." Tails said proud of his invention. Cream jumped up in joy. "Great it's all settled then, I'd go tell my mommy of our plans." Cream ran up the stair to leave and ran home.

----------------------------------------

Thirty minutes have passed since Tails' new invention, the 'Breeze' toke flight into space with everyone aboard. The Breeze did look like a mini Typhoon from the outside, but it was completely different on the inside. The ship itself felt more crowed unlike the Typhoon that had huge amounts of space. Despite it's small size, the space ship did mange to carry both the Tornado, and the Tornado 2. The ship also had 4 bathroom size bedrooms and one closet size bathroom that were all in the same hallway. The cockpit was located up in front of the passengers seating area, which only had four seats making Sonic stand, but none the less he didn't really mind.

"Geez! Are we almost there yet? I thought Tails said Little Planet wasn't that far from our Planet?" Sonic complained with his hands on his hips and tapping his foot. The crowd ness of the ship was annoying Sonic. He felt like he was trapped in some jail cell with no way out.

"It's not far, can't you see that we are about to enter its atmosphere.", Amy said pointing out her window. Sonic walked to where Amy and Thilia were sitting and looked out of her window. Amy was right. They were only a few feet away from entering Little Planet's atmosphere.

Sonic examined Little Planet. It's been years since he has last seen it when he fought one of his bests rivals, Metal Sonic and it was also where he had met an a eight year old Amy. He remembered how Eggman chained it to his planet as he was trying to change the future and past with Little Planet's Time Stones. Back then, Sonic didn't need a ship to get to Little Planet the first time as he just ran up it's huge chains. At the end he did free Little Planet from its chains that Eggman had put. It freed Little Planet as it went flying up straight back to space. Today it orbited around Sonic's planet like a moon. Even though it was a lot smaller then Earth, it carried a lot of people who originally, millions of years ago were from Earth. Sonic's train of thoughts were interrupted by The Breeze suddenly shaking causing the girls to squeal expect for Thilia who knew this was going to happen just from coming out of Little Planet hours ago

"Hang on guys! We just entered through Little Planet's atmosphere. Her atmosphere is pretty strong so I suggest that you take a seat somewhere Sonic.", Tails commanded on a intercom. Taking Tails advice Sonic forced himself between Amy and Thilia as he said, "Excuse me?" It made all three of them uncomfortable. Even though Amy was being squashed against her window, she really didn't mind that much as it was her true love seating this close to her. Thilia on the other hand did mind and it was written all over her face as she had her elbow on the arm rest and held her head up from her hand holding her chin as the Breeze continue to violently shake.

------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Little Planet, a gray hedgehog, dined in a large dining room filled with mid evil artwork and well-polished furniture. There were four servants watching him eat the food that they cooked. Their faces grew with fear as he continued to chow down. He lifted his head from looking down at the plate after finishing his supper and wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"Hmm, That was rather quite delicious, now to for dessert.", he said in his high class English accent as one of the female servants on his left side rushed to put the dessert plate in front of him. He opened the cover of the plate and discovers they had made him Strawberry cake for dessert. He grabbed his fork anticipating how delicious this cake will be once it hits his taste buds. He cut a piece of the cake, and slowly put in his mouth, as he began to chew his face became overwhelmed in disgust. He quickly stood up from his chair and spit out the piece of cake. The servants suddenly became horrified as he turned to them with anger.

"You call THIS DESSERT!" he shouted "Are you trying to poison me! Who baked this dirt like cake."?

The servants all looked at each other and gave him no answer as they looked to the wooden floor.

"No answer huh? Since I have no idea who baked this, I guess I will have give you no pay for today you foolish, pathetic wenches." A girl skunk with clipped brown hair rushed forward in front of him. "I'm sorry Sir but it was I.", she confessed. "Please do not take away our pay, I promise to cook better next time."

"Next time? There won't be a next time Bella. You're fired!" The gray hedgehog shouted as he brushed his short gray spiky bangs back. "You can't do this to me Sir, I have a family to feed." Bella shouted back.

The hedgehog rushed in front of Bella and grabbed her neck cutting her oxygen. He put his face very close to her face as he said, "You dare talk back to me, wench?" Bella started to cry, gasping for pleads to let her go. The gray hedgehog raised his hand about to hit her to make her feel sorry till his dinning room doors busted open.

"Your Majesty, I must inform you in important events that has just occurred." A red shorthaired mongoose shouted as he ran towards the hedgehog. The mongoose wore a red and blue military Kernel uniform signifying that he was of great importance. The Hedgehog still had Bella in his hand.

"I'm busy right now Kernel Scott, is it that important?" The King said rather annoyed. "Yes Sir very." Scott replied. The hedgehog then dropped Bella on to the floor as she coughed to regain air to her lungs. "Consider yourself lucky.", the king said to her as the other servants carried Bella out of the room. He watched them leave as he then turned his attention towards Kernel Scott.

"Your Majesty, our headquarters have just detected a unknown space aircraft has just entered the Planet's atmosphere." Scott informed his master. A People from outer space from another Planet?" The hedgehog asked. "We believe so sir, the aircraft itself does not look like it was made in Little Planet it is rather huge almost like a battle ship sort of aircraft." Scott explained. "Shoot it down at all cost! I can't afford someone ruining my plains after I made it so far. After you shoot it down track where it landed and kill who ever is on board is that understood Kernel Scott?" The hedgehog ordered. Scott saluted as he said "Loud and clear Sir!" Scott then turned to leave the dinning room as he remembered something. "Oh your majesty I forgot to mention." The hedgehog turns his attention to Scott again before leaving into the kitchen on the opposite side of the room. "Thanks to that giant green gem powering our energy machine we think there might be a orb in Palmtree Panic Village.", Scott said. The gray hedgehog grinned at Scott the turn around to walk towards the kitchen doors, he stopped before opening them, his back facing the Kernel "My dreams are finally coming into motion.", he said as he walked through the kitchen doors leaving Scott to ponder on his words. Without any second thought about it, Scott ran out of the dinning room to command his fellow troops to what to do next.

------------------------------------------------

The Breeze had stop shaking once it successfully entered Little Planet after passing its atmosphere. Tails piloting the air ship looked towards the ground of Little Planet looking for a landing spot, but he saw nothing open since the ground was covered with tall trees.

"There is no where I can land, too many trees. Thilia, do you know any place where I can land in an open field somewhere.", Tails asked as he still continues to look to the ground down below. Thilia got up from her seat letting Sonic and Amy have some space between as she walk towards behind Tails in his pilot seat. She looks to the ground and recognized the forest they were above.

"We are above Palmtree Forest, which isn't to far from Palmtree Panic Village. If you keep going straight you should see the Village soon where they have a few open fields." Thilia explained. Tails and Thilia continued to talk about where to land as Amy continued to look out the window as Sonic rested, with his arms behind his head with his eyes close appearing to be asleep with a smirk on his face. Knuckles and Cream who were on the opposite side of where Sonic and Amy, were talking about how Knuckles became the Guardian of the Master Emerald as Cream continued to question him on it through out the whole ride.

Amy suddenly felt a pain strike her head as she looked towards the up coming village. Her head was beginning to pound as if she bumped her head on something. She was sensing something, some type of power, which was causing her to get a headache. Sonic keen on his senses, sensed that something was wrong and glanced over at Amy who had her hand on her forehead looking disturbingly at the floor. He moved closer to her as he put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped at his touch as she looked up to Sonic who had a sincere concern look on his face as he asked her "Are you alright?"

Before Amy could answer, The Plane sharply turned to the side causing Sonic and Amy to fly off their seats to the floor. Cream also was about to fly but Knuckles caught her in time while hold on to his armrest so he wouldn't fall to the floor. "Tails what the hell is your problem!" Knuckles shouted as helped Cream back into her seat. "We're being attacked! Hang on everyone!", Tails said as he made another sharp turn to the right. Huge missiles where flying towards the Breeze. Tails swerved around avoiding the missiles.

"Where are these missiles coming from?", Tails asked himself as he tried to locate another aircraft, but they were the only ones in the air." Thilia also looked for an answer to where the missiles where coming from as she held tight on to the back of Tails chair, then she realized where they were coming from. "There! They are coming from the ground! They tracked us!", Thilia shouted as she pointed missiles that were being shot into the air. "But I still don't know where on the ground!", Tails was starting to panic, as he could not see his enemy so he could target them.

Sonic helped Amy off the floor and back to her seat as the plane continued to make sharp turns. He rushed to the cockpit where Tails and Thilia to see if he could be of some help. He had overheard their panicking comments. "Tails open the door out of the cockpit to the wings of the plane." Sonic ordered, "I'm going to blow these missiles out of the air.", He finished saying to Tails.

An explosion was heard from the right side of the Breeze and was followed by another one from the left side. It was too late. Two missiles exploded both wings off the Breeze causing Tails emergency red lights to come on turning the inside of the plane red. The missiles continued to fire. Even though Tails knew his baby was coming towards the ground of Little Planet at a rapid speed, he still moved the Breeze to avoid it being hit where everyone was. Tails eyes grew wider in panic as his plane came closer to the tall palm trees in Palmtree forest. Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Amy and Sonic closed their eyes, as they were about to make impact.

The impact never came. Trees were heard breaking, but yet the Breeze wasn't banging any of them. Tails opened his eyes finding this unusual as he caught Sonic looking at him giving him a weird "what the hell" look. Sonic and Tails noticed that the Breeze was on the ground of the forest even though it never made impact. Sonic looked harder and noticed a faint electric aura around the Breeze as he looked around the cockpit.

"Where is Thilia?", Tails asked noticing her absences. Without any answer Sonic went back to the passenger area as Tails got up and followed him. They stopped stunned at what they saw.

_Hmmm I wonder what they saw? Anyways this is sort of my first real fanfic so be nice. And no I don't accept flames. If you don't have anything nice to say then don't say nothing at all. But I will accept Constructive criticism in an effort to make my story better and more enjoyable. I hope you enjoy the first chapter_


End file.
